Event Log
This section in the wiki is for documenting official events in Mortalis. Arcs, Dates, title, host(s), and summaries of said event will be shown. Forest Abomination Arc Hosted by Skelethon 04/12/19 - xx/xx/xx 1 - Moonbeast (04/12/19) Some men have experienced more horrors than just war. Many a farmer and veteran tell tales around the fire of fear giving beasts, the like of which has never been seen before. Terrifying abominations that wrought havoc on the forests and their hidden domains. Though not all stories are fiction. Through Fjelram and Peatskirk, bulletin posts have spoken on slaughtered livestock, mauled bodies of animals in the forest, and missing persons. Detailed by a group of hunters, the horrors are inhuman and disturbing. The corpse of an old man was found in Grasel forest, crushed and eviscerated. As reports gather, eventually a small retinue is sent to investigate. Along their journey and investigation, they claim to have ran into a sort of abomination that only came about in mythical tales. A horrid monster, of fur, teeth, claws, and human parts. Most seem terrified talking about it, and while it may inspire belief, it's often laughed off. Conscript jitters, is the given reason for their claims.No proof of the supposed abomination besides blood and tales was left behind, leaving many to see this as a tale of bandits being misconstrued or lied about. The Witchmen of the Elde Hosted by Tacticool_Iam & AnotherBlackMidget 05/26/19 - xx/xx/xx 0.5 - Harvest ''(05/24/19)'' The harvest, celebrated by the good people of Numeria every year, has come once more. The people of Fallram have set up a fair ground by the old barrow.. Not only that, they began to harvest all of their crops to donate and share amongst each other. The members of the Lysterian church will bless the fields for Lyster with the help of a bishop from the capital city, to keep them healthy and untouched by the evils of the world. Come drink and celebrate with your fellow citizens, all are welcome. As time passes, the people of Fallram grow worried as the Bishop has yet to arrive after him being expected 3 days prior. The church had wanted to make sure the bishop hadn't been harmed or kidnapped, so they sent out a search party into Grasel. Anyone brave enough to venture out were to be rewarded well if they find the bishop. Road garrison of the Numerian army were also sent out to accompany the search parties. 1 - The Missing Envoy ''(05/26/19)'' As they reached Grasel, they found a lone home alongside the main road. A member of the search party went to see if anyone was in the home for questioning. The person was met with a boy, who asked for sweets in exchange for information. Having been promised to, the boy said that his father met with the bishop at night. The boy confirmed that they were going the right way. The search party then left, going on the cobbled road. Soon, as they reached the river, they began searching west of their position for any clues. They were then met with an abandoned carriage with blood and arrows adorning it. The trees as well that surrounded had slash and puncture marks. On closer inspection, the carriage had a speck of blue goop on it which glowed brightly. The search party, now on edge, draw their weapons and continue looking around with caution. A few scouts found two dead bodies, both with the skin and muscle stripped from them and a log with the Lysterian sigil on it. The log was defaced and symbols in blood were drawn over it as well as an axe lodged into it. Suddenly, rattling was heard and the dead bodies arose, both attacking the group. Each was taken down relatively easily, but a Lesser Knight was wounded by an axe to the chest. The search party ends up coming to the conclusion that the abductors were pagans, more specifically, necromancer pagans. A guard, despite the skeletons reanimating and the horrific scene, was interested in where the blue goop came from. Having seen the glowworm cave before, he said that's where it may have come from. Burying and blessing the skeletons so no reanimation would occur, the search party quickly hurried through the night to the glowworm cave.The guardsman was right, and two scouts had seen the entrance to the cave bloodied and covered in more of the blue goop. To the right of the entrance, there was a bloodied Lysterian necklace on the ground. The rest of the group arrived to the glowworm cave, seeing the blood and blue goop. One of the guards had arrived a bit later after the search party went to the caves. The guard held a mysterious box that was found in the caravan. Some people went into the cave, but quickly went out after seeing their torches were meaningless in the overwhelming dark. Having found what they needed to find, they went back to the Numerian fort to report their findings. The officials ended up increasing patrol rates, specifically in the forests. Civilians of Fallram also began suspecting newcomers and outsiders to the town of heretical pagan beliefs. After the report was sent about the Bishop's kidnapping and most likely death, the army immediately ordered the fairgrounds to be taken down and in place, a camp was put in place for Numerian soldiers to stay and patrol the land more easily. A curfew was also put in place, forcing people to go in their homes by sundown. The cobbled roads were now patrolled daily by Road Garrison and for safety purposes, people were stopped in order to be checked of any items relating to paganism or occult. 2 - The Dark Effigy (06/08/19) As the Numerian garrison that were posted in their camp in Fallram pondered their next move on the Pagans, a sergeant came up with a suggestion to the Lesser Knight. The suggestion was to send two people out to scout the area where the abandoned carriage was originally found. This was to uncover anything else that they may have missed or may have popped up over time. The Lesser Knight agreed, and decided that he and an archer who was on the previous mission were to head out. He gathered the soldiers in the camp, giving a quick speech and debriefing them on their plan. By sunrise, if they aren’t back, the soldiers at the camp were to ride in their direction to find them. The sergeant was put in charge, and so they waited. Some slept and ate, others sat in their lonesome maintaining their weaponry. On the search party's POV, they wasted no time in travel. They hurried over to the site where they originally found the carriage. Nothing had changed with it on inspection. The archer went to scout out the area to see if anyone was following them. Then, seeing the coast was clear, they made their way up the hill to go over to the defaced Lysterian engraved log. As they inspected the log once more, an ominous presence towered over the both of them, sending chills up their spines. The Lesser Knight looked over, seeing the rippling black shadow stand over the archer. He warned her quietly to not move an inch. Feeling the spirit’s presence and fear washing over her, she turned. The Poltergeist then grabbed hold of her, raising her in the air. It then dragged her into the forest, unable to be tracked due to the night. The archer, as she was being dragged, struggled to remain conscious while twigs and rocks scraped against her back and skull. As the poltergeist dragged her through the forest, she looked up at the hill caught a glimpse of a hung up figure surrounded by blue light. As she awoke, she found herself covered in cuts and bruises from being dragged. The archer suffered from a terrible headache, but for the most part she was fine. She tried to regain her bearings, seeing that she was laid in front of a cottage. She then realized the Lesser Knight (LK) was missing, so she began looking for him. Suddenly, yelling was heard and she recognized the voice to be her LK. She hurried over, limping towards the voice. Within a few minutes, they met with each other. Tending to her wounds, the Lesser Knight then brought her to where her horse was. Mounting, they had the plan of trying to relay the information to the camp.As the Lesser Knight and Archer traveled, they were met with the people at the camp. A few mercenaries, civilians, and the soldiers who were present at the debriefing were there. Suddenly, they heard a blood curdling scream coming from the forest. Before they could start heading over to the sound, the archer recalled that she saw a ‘vision’ of the effigy. She then showed everyone where it was. Unbeknownst to her, the effigy was real, and it was putrid. She vomited at the mere stench and sight of it. Nature saw to it to wash the filthiness of the effigy away from the forest with heavy rain. Now drenched, they then study what was there, and saw that the effigy was in the middle of a glowing blue circle with writing in each slot of the circle. A priest of Lyster then arrived from the forest, staring at the effigy. He made out what exactly it was, and the information was grave. It was the Bishop, due to the reduced-to-rags Priest gown and Lysterian necklace it adorned. Then, tribal-like yelling sounded out in the forest. Before they could do anything, a bright light flashed and lightning struck down onto the effigy, 'erasing it from existence'. Before they could start wondering what the hell just happened, they hurry down to stable ground, forming a rank with shields and spears. It was 2 more hours until sunrise, so they needed to stay alive until then. The pagans then arrived from the dense forestry, carrying a whole slew of weapons. The Pagans and the search party began to fight, which had been a gruesome sight to behold. Both sides suffered injuries, but no deaths. 2 hours had past, and the sun began to rise. The pagans hissed in defiance to the sunlight, and hurried back into the forest. A straggler skeleton remained, and was promptly destroyed. After the long battle, the rain was gone and they took a little to recuperate. After getting back to their senses, they began wondering how did the effigy get completely erased by lightning. During the battle 2 hours prior, the sergeant from before sent the archer off with her horse in order to relay the information to the Numerian fort.